


Sunshine: A Camp Camp Story (David x Reader)

by Mutti_is_Gay



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David being adorable, F/M, First x reader, I haven't written in a long time, WIP, Work In Progress, in progress, more to be added - Freeform, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutti_is_Gay/pseuds/Mutti_is_Gay
Summary: So, this is my first story in a good long while. I'm hoping it turns out well but, well, y'know.---In this story, y/n is a counselor at Camp Cambell who's worked there now for a good few years. She and David end up developing mutual feelings for each other, and well. I suppose it's self-explanatory. I'll be adding smut later.
Relationships: David x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

Hello hello! I figured I'd make myself an introduction before diving into the story. First off, y'all can call me Gotti, MiG, Mutti, whatever you're up for. I've been lurking here for a while now and I figured I'd put the work here as well as on Wattpad and I've wanted to try my hand at an "x reader" fic. Please don't hesitate to give any constructive criticism and,, keep in mind that there will be smut later on in the story. That is to say that I recommend not continuing on if you're younger than 18 since I'll be more,,, descriptive with it. Well, that's all for now. I'll be working on this when I'm able so please do be patient and thank you for choosing my story. 


	2. Prologue

You had been searching relentlessly for a job for around a month now. It's not that there weren't any in your area, you just needed a break from your family. It sounded bad you knew, but it was the honest truth. You were freshly 18 and finished with high school, you wanted to venture out a little! "Where's the harm in that..?" you thought, continuing to scroll through listings. Finally, an ad caught your eye: "Counselor Wanted! Camp Cambell seeking those who are ready and willing to care for and instruct children of varying ages and interests. Please contact us at~~" You raised your eyebrows a little, interested. Upon visiting the website you nodded slightly, impressed by what you saw, it seemed to be pretty high end. Apparently, it was air-conditioned and had some of the best wifi available. The pay was looking really pretty too and, to top it all off, it was a good bit away from your current home. It almost seemed too good to be true! 

After a bit of preparing yourself, you managed to phone the number they'd listed. After a few rings, the line was picked up. "Hello, this is counselor David at Camp Cambell! Are you calling to send your child to one of our various camps?" a perky male voice spoke enthusiastically on the other end, causing you to jump slightly and nearly drop your phone. After a moment of fumbling, you stuttered out a response, "Oh um, h-hello this is (y/n). I'm calling to apply for the job listing I saw online..?" your voice was quiet compared to his, nowhere near as energetic. "It's probably just like, a requirement to be peppy with this job. I'll get used to it." you thought. The voice on the other end spoke up again, "Oh I nearly forgot about that! Well, glad to hear someone's interested in it. We've been really needing the help! When would you be able to come down for the interview?" He questioned. You paused for a moment, thinking about your schedule before answering, "Um, would around 2 pm today be alright?" "That sounds fantastic! I'm so excited to meet you!" surprisingly he seemed genuine about it. It was definitely infectious. After goodbyes were said you stood in your room and took a peek at your clock, "11:30...I'll head out around 1."

~~(Timeskip Brought to you by Author-chan's writer powers)~~

You followed your GPS to a small dirt road looking around a bit, confused, before making the turn. As you continued to follow the path you became more and more confused, this didn't seem like the right place. In fact, it looked to be about the opposite of what you had been expecting..you were about to try a u-turn when you saw the sign. You stopped for a moment to read it, deciding to repeat said action multiple times. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you rubbed your face for a moment before parking in front of a cabin. "I mean... this can't be right though. I- this-" as you continued to mutter to yourself in her car, the door to the cabin opened a bit before a man stuck his head out. He was overall rather lanky and he appeared to be wearing a uniform of sorts. The ginger cautiously made his way over to the car, gently tapping on the driver side window to get your attention, effectively shocking you out of your panic. You rolled down your window, prepared to explain when he spoke, "Are you (y/n)?" you nodded quickly, recognizing him as the man from the phone. "Well, you don't have to stay out here, come on in!" his voice sounded as enthusiastic as it did over the phone, perhaps even more so now that it was paired with a bright grin. 

You hesitated a moment before climbing out, standing only at the man's shoulders. He took your hand, pulling you to the cabin, he almost seemed like a puppy, so energetic and enthusiastic. He had you sit in a chair across from two others, "Sorry to leave you, but I have to go get our other counselor, Gwen. I promise I'll be back soon!" he yelled as he ran off. You sat in silence for a moment, hearing the commotion outside before jumping a bit as you heard the door open again and pairs of boots thudding in. David waved a bit before gesturing to the tanned girl beside him, "We're back (y/n)! This is my co-counselor, Gwen. She's really responsible and hard-working and-" he was silenced by the woman holding up a finger and giving him a look. "David. Please. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear you go on about that shit." while the red-head flushed and gave her a slightly disapproving look, the woman looked at you and gave a tired smile. "Nice to meet you, (y/n). David hasn't shut up about how excited he was to have a new counselor since you called." You flushed a bit, embarrassed to be the topic of interest long enough to become annoying. Gwen sat down next to David, both had clipboards and pens, "Now then, onto the questions." she said, David smiling at you excitedly. It didn't take too long, an hour or so tops of QnA, background checks, et cetera. "To make sure you're not another cultist" Gwen had said, it was a strange joke but you still managed to chuckle a bit while, unbeknownst to you, the other two shared a look while they laughed with you. You couldn't lie, they were already starting to grow on you and it was getting harder to keep determined to tell them you wouldn't take the job. It wasn't what you thought but... well it was something right? 

The two conversed for a bit, walking off and whispering to each other. After a bit, they both came back to you with a smile. "When can you start?"


	3. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY:
> 
> (f/d) = favorite drink
> 
> (f/s) = favorite show
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about 4 years now since you took the job at this rinky-dink camp. You'd gotten quite close to your co-counselors over this period and there was a special place in your heart for all the frequent campers, despite their attitudes towards you and the others. (*cough* y'all know who I'm talkin' about *cough*) You remembered quite clearly how hesitant you were to accept the job, even though you'd already taken a liking to Gwen and David. "I mean, the damn thing was nowhere close to what was advertised" you remembered with a small grin how, upon your initial reluctance to take the job, they'd both almost began to plead with you. Not that you could blame them, they needed way more help than just 5 people to be completely honest. But here you sat, the night before the campers were meant to start coming, celebrating your years of working with these...eccentric people.

You never thought you'd stay this long. You figured you'd stay a year tops, but something about everyone here just...you couldn't leave them. Especially a certain someone you'd developed a wee crush on. Of course by "someone", I mean David. But who could blame you? As soon as you began working with him, hell even before that, he acted so sweet and welcoming. He did so much for this camp and to make everyone happy, he was like everyone's personal sunshine. Which may contribute to the nickname you came up with for him. You realized that you'd begun to flush slightly as you thought of the ginger and sighed softly, taking another swig of your (f/d) and readjusting yourself on the cabin's bed to continue watching (f/s) on your tablet. 

Not long later you heard a soft knock at your door. You looked at the time, happy to see it wasn't as late as you'd thought it was. After a bit of readjusting your outfit, you opened the door to find a wide grin on the other side, "Hey (y/n)! I just wanted to see what you were up to now that we're finished setting up!" You tilted your head a bit, slightly confused but laughing a bit, "Sunshine, we finished setting up an hour ago." "Oh, I know that I just wanted to do a bit extra to get this place in tip-top shape! " he gestured a bit to the little things he'd done. You gave him a gentle smile, "Oh sunshine, you always work so hard for this place. You're probably one of the main reasons it's still standing." you laughed a bit and you thought for a moment that you saw a small flush on his face. "Probably just the lighting." you thought, "Anyway I'm uh, just kinda relaxing and having like, a sorta celebration or something? I guess? For how long I've worked here and uh,, yeah I dunno. It sounds dumb out loud though-" you chuckled a bit, feeling self-conscious. 

Now it was David's turn to look confused, "Why's that stupid, (y/n)? I think it's just great that you're rewarding yourself for all your hard work here at camp! In fact, if you'd be ok with it, I'd like to help you." He smiled now, looking a bit hopeful. You felt a blush start to creep onto your face as you looked up at him, nodding quickly. "Well uh, I mean I'm- There's not really,,,a lot I'm doing though-" you stuttered quickly in a small attempt to dissuade him. It's not that you didn't want him there, you just felt like you were always embarrassing yourself around him. "Oh, that's ok! I'll be happy just to be with you!" he was practically bouncing now. You let out a small laugh, lightly shaking your head and moving to let him in. 

He sat on your bed, watching you excitedly. Before you sat down you offered him some (f/d), it was only polite. He declined however which you were secretly a bit grateful for. After you sat next to him you pulled the tablet into your lap before remembering he couldn't really,, see it from there. Flustered, you went to move it between the two of you. "Oh you're watching (f/s)! I've been wanting to get into it." he smiled, scooting a little closer to you. Ignoring your growing blush you sat your tablet between the both of you, setting it up on its stand. For a few hours, you two simply sat together and watched it, chatting casually about whatever came to mind. You began to feel tired however, slowly leaning closer to him until you were resting on his shoulder. He didn't mind though, only letting out a small "Aww, you're tired~" and snuggling up to you. "This is just what friends do,, yeah. There's no way he likes me back. Just friends..." you thought, your tired brain still working to make you certain that your feelings were one-sided. The night ended with you falling asleep on his shoulder and him falling asleep shortly after.


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY:
> 
> (e/c) = eye color
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You slowly came to your senses, waking up with the rising sun shining into your (e/c) eyes. You groaned and turned your face away from it, nuzzling into whatever was nearest. It took you a moment to realize that you were nuzzling into a sleeping David's chest. You widened your eyes and flushed a bright red, pulling back a little to find that he'd wrapped his arms around you. "Oh my god.." you squeaked in your mind, scared to make any sort of noise in case it'd wake him up. "Wait a second.." you checked your watch, 7:02 AM. "Oh shit we need to get up, the campers are on their way-" gently, you started shaking him a bit. "David, David wake up the kids are coming. Sunshine, please wake up-" you whispered, looking up at his face and checking for any movement.

After a bit, he began to stir, his green eyes slowly opening and focusing on you. He gave you a sleepy smile and flushed slightly. "Good morning (y/n)," he spoke, loosening his grip on you slightly before a spark of realization shone in his eyes. "Oh gosh, the campers are coming soon!" He nearly yelled, sitting up and fully letting you go. You fell off the bed with a small grunt, realizing that that may have been why he'd been holding you. "Why else would he do that. He probably just stayed here cuz I fell asleep on him and, Well he probably just didn't want to wake me up." you thought, smiling to yourself as you got up off the floor, David wincing and apologizing behind you. 

(~Timeskiiiip~)

Just as the two of you made your way to an impatiently waiting Gwen, the first bus arrived. Off came a few campers, most of which you recognized: Harrison, Nurf, Space Kid, and Max were the first off. They each greeted you in their own way, some a little...harsher than others. (*cough* Max *cough*) But you were happy to see them all. After you'd assigned tents, you each split up to monitor the kids at their respective camps for the time being. 

(Sorry this chapter's shorter than the others darlin's. See you next chapter. UwU)


	5. Geez Kid

You had decided to split off from the others for a bit, taking a small bit of time to yourself now that the campers had gotten settled in. The next thing you knew, however, you were getting led back to camp by a worried Nerris. As you made your way to the familiar buildings, you realized what the problem was. Somehow, in the small amount of time, you were gone some of the campers had managed to stick Space Kid to the ceiling and, well, it seemed that Gwen and David were preoccupied with some other things. Possibly other campers doing stuff since some of them weren't there or at least,, you hoped. "It's not my business anyway, really. If they were doing other stuff. They're adults and they're allowed to have their relationships,,, god I need to stop." You thought to yourself, climbing up a ladder and unsticking the grateful dummy. After you checked him over to make certain there were no injuries you started to walk off, not getting far before receiving the confession that he'd wanted to go up there. You sighed, rolling your eyes a bit before explaining that, no matter how much he wanted to go up there, he really didn't belong there. 

After a good bit of questioning from the small space enthusiast, you made your way out of the mess hall, sighing wearily as you passed a small hooded camper who immediately grabbed your attention. "Hey, (Y/N)! I've got a question for you." The familiar voice called your attention, you stood still for a moment before slowly making your way over to him. It's not that you didn't like Max, he was just hard to deal with when you were already feeling a bit burnt out. "What's up, sweetie?" you asked, crossing your arms as you stood before him. He made a face of disgust, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Why do you insist on calling everyone that? I know I for one have asked you not to how many times-" you cut him off, knowing he'd have a few harsher things to say if you didn't, "Well, 'cuz I care about you and uh, well honestly it's more of a habit now I guess? Like, I don't even realize I've said it until someone, usually you, points it out. Anyway, what'd you need?" You questioned him again, causing him to pause for a moment before he replied. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to see if you still had a thing for David. Not that it's a big deal or anything, it just makes for some good entertainment," he smirked. 

You flushed, placing your hands on your hips and giving him a slight look, "First of all, please don't say that so loudly. You already use it as blackmail to get shit, I don't need the rest of the camp doing the same. Second of all,,, yes." you ended your small lecture with a small nod, confirming the pre-teen's suspicions. "Great. I don't know what you see in the guy, but we can keep the same arrangements as last year." he jumped off the log he'd set himself on and made a small gesture before walking off. As you breathed a small sigh of relief, you heard a familiar voice behind you, "You...like me, (Y/N)?"


	6. Realization

You quickly sucked back the air you'd let out not too long ago and turned, a bright blush covering your skin. There you saw David, a bundle of sticks in his arms as he stared at you in disbelief, a soft blush coating his cheeks. "Oh uh,, David! Hey,, how are,, whatcha doin'?" you stuttered, trying your best to play it all off and act as nonchalant as possible. "Maybe if I act like nothing happened, he'll think he was mistaken.." you thought, frantically trying to search for a way out of this. Because, as we all know, being straightforward isn't what you do in fanfic. 

He raised a brow, the blush fading slightly as confusion took the place of the butterflies he'd felt prior. "Um, well I was out getting some wood for our campfire tonight. Gwen was going to help, but she said she needed alone time. But,,(y/n)-" You quickly cut him off, "OH, so that's where you were! I was wondering since, usually, you're the first to go help the kids when they need help-" your sentences slowed to a stop as you saw him frown a little, "Uh,," "(Y/n)," he started, cutting you off now, "Please just tell me if it's true. It's ok if it's not." he smiled down at you.

You stayed silent for a little, looking up at him through your lashes and flushing again. "Well,, maybe..yeah. Yeah, it's true. I'm,, sorry." You slouched over, feeling a little defeated and very ashamed. You never wanted him to know... and you had a sneaking suspicion that Max knew he was coming, that he'd hear. After a moment of silence, one which felt like an eternity, you heard the sticks fall to the ground and David nearly screaming "Oh (y/n), I'm so glad!" as he nearly toppled you over in a hug. 

"I- you- wh a t-" you began, before being cut off, "(y/n), I like you too! Like,,I really like you..I've been meaning to tell you but I just- I never knew when to say it. I'm so happy!" he continued, nearly squeezing the life out of you. At this point, you were both red as tomatoes and smiling so wide it almost hurt. You nearly didn't notice a small group of campers being drawn in by the ruckus.


End file.
